Give Up, Or Give in?
by Extremexox
Summary: Our Marriage was falling apart. We argued, screamed and yelled at each other alot. A part of me was urgeing myself to give up, but the other part was begging me not too. Dave BatistaxOCxRandy?
1. Love me, Please

**Author's Note: No, my story is not accurate to Dave's current/previous life. This is my own story, my own flow, my own way. I had an idea, and i liked it, so i put it into a fan fic and went with it. Now, it's up to you if you like it or not, Just don't think i'm some kind of newb that doesn't know anything about Dave bautista, because trust me, i know alot about this man.**

Oh, and Angie, Angel, or Angelina, whatever i have certain characters refer to her as, is indeed a WWE Diva in my story, And just because she has the same name that Dave's Wife did, doesn't mean she's the same person, because she isn't. so work with me here folks.

**Thanks. :)

* * *

**

7:30 pm.

Our flight had landed about a hour ago, Me and Dave that is. I went straight to the hotel, but he always found some way to linger around and never go directly to the hotel like he was suppost too. i knew he'd be walking through that door any minute although it wouldn't surprise me if he was late again. I was Curled up on the couch with my head resting on the arm of it, flipping through the channels. I heard keys rattleing and I knew it was Dave, Although i wouldn't of been surprised if he had to knock, because even after being in the WWE for so long, and being in a 3 year marriage, He always seemed to lose his key card.

I glanced towards the door as Dave finally got the key card to work and saw him walk through. He looked tired, and didn't seem too happy to be there, which wasn't a surprise since our marriage wasn't at it's best.

"Hey." He said softly, sitting his bag down near the door.

"Hey." I whispered back. He made his way over to the couch where i was sitting and sat down at the other end. I curled my legs up a little more so he'd have enough room. He began to unlace his shoes and slide them off, not speaking at all, so i decided to break the ice between us.

"How was work?"

"Same old, Same old. Nothing new."

"Oh."

"Yep."

"Are you going to be at RAW tomorrow night?"

"Probably not. Vince has me flying out at noon tomorrow for a Meet and Greet Session." Lovely. I admit, I was probably the main reason our marriage was in the state that it was, because it felt like i never got to see the man that i loved, and it just wasn't fair. I was being selfish, i know. But can you blame me?

"So soon?" I asked glancing over at him. "When will you be back?"

"I'm not sure, Angelina. I'll have to call you and let you know." I hated it when he called me Angelina, and he knew that too. I prefered Angie, but i wasn't about to start a fight over him calling me that. We fight too much as it is, and i'd feel pretty stupid to start one over that.

"Well," I said sitting up, facing towards dave on the couch with my legs crossed. "I'm glad you're here now." He didn't say anything at first. He grabbed my hand gently and pulled me over to him, my head laying against his shoulder now.

"This is where i want you," He whispered, gently kissing the top of my head. "Right here, next to me."I nodded, Loving the way his embrace felt around me. It wasn't very often i got to feel it, because Dave never had been much of an affectionate guy recently, but he tried, or atleast i thought he had tried, to let me know that he loved me in his weird way. Well, As much as two people could love each other even if they did happen to fight most of the time.

"Dave." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Same here." Ouch. It stung every time he didn't tell me he loved me back. As a matter of fact, I honestly couldn't tell you the last time he told me that he loved me. There was an awkward silence, and to try to make the awkward moment pass faster, i traced my finger over the heart design that was on my jeans. I hated these awkward moments, they really did suck.

"I'm going to bed." I stated after awhile. "You coming?"

"Yeah, i'll be up in a bit, Just need to make a phone call real quick." I nodded, fighting the urge to ask who he was going to call. Truthfully, I had this gut feeling he had been sleeping around behind my back, but i never had any cold hard proof, and dave tended to throw that in my face everytime i asked him.

_"Tell me, Angelina, where's your proof?"_ He would yell.

_"Do i honestly need any, Dave? The way that your getting offensive is a red flag."_ I'd yell back. We'd go on and on for hours argueing about that, until finally he stormed out for the night and sometimes didn't come back until morning.

I shook the thought of another arguement out of my head and walked into the bedroom area. I shut the door just so Dave couldn't acuse me of being nosey and trying to listen in on his conversation. I slipped my jeans and shirt off and pulled on a pair of shorts along with a tank top and climbed into bed. I shut my eyes, just so it would look like i was attempting to sleep when Dave came up. Half a hour later the bedroom door creeked open, letting a little bit of light in. Dave began to remove all of his clothes except his boxers, and climbed into bed next to me.

"Angie." He whispered, moving his arms around me and kissing my neck softly.

"Mmm."

"I didn't wake you, did i?"

"Not quite." i whispered as i tilted my head a little, allowing Dave more Access to my neck.

"I was afraid i would."

"I wasn't quite to the sleeping point yet."

"You tired?" He asked, kissing down to my shoulder now. How could i be tired when the man was doing this to me? I shook my head, turning to face Dave.

"Not anymore." He moved one of his hands to my cheek as he began to kiss me, more and more passionate as time went by. Oh boy, did i know where this was leading or what? He moved on top of me and began to let his hands trail down my body. I moved my arms around his neck as he moved his lips to my ear.

"I want you." He purred in my ear. That was it, i was his. That tone of voice made me putty in this mans hands each and every single time. It never failed, to be honest. He began to bite my neck softly, causing me to let out a soft whimper. He pulled my shirt over my head, quickly moving down to my shorts and yanking them off as well. I could tell he was in this for the sex. Thats all it ever was about these days, it never was making loving anymore, it was simply sex. I mean don't get me wrong, the sex was amazing, But sometimes a woman needed a little more TLC. But i wasn't going to argue with him, or even try to stop him. I just let him have his way with me, like i always seemed to do.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't as long as i'd like for it to be, but it's a start. I already have the next chapter done, but i need some reviews to make sure you like it so far before i go ahead and post it. so review, loves. :)**


	2. Know when to shut up

**Author's Note: No, my story is not accurate to Dave's current/previous life. This is my own story, my own flow, my own way. I had an idea, and i liked it, so i put it into a fan fic and went with it. Now, it's up to you if you like it or not, Just don't think i'm some kind of newb that doesn't know anything about Dave bautista, because trust me, i know alot about this man.**

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling around the bed for Dave. I turned my head to his side, but he wasn't there. That wasn't surprising to me. I looked at the clock. 9:19 A.M. It was nowhere near time for his flight, yet he was gone anyways. I looked around the hotel room, but there was no sign of him anywhere. I sighed and leaned over to the floor, grabbing my clothes and slipping back into them. I decided to go for a morning jog, since it was the best way for me to clear my head after a night like that with Dave. I considered changeing clothes, but these would do just fine. I grabbed my IPod out of my suitcase and headed out of the hotel room and down to the Lobby.

"Yo, Angie!" I heard someone call. Crap, i almost made it out of there alone, and whoever this was that was bugging me better make it quick, because right now all i wanted was to be alone. I sighed and turned around.

"This better be important." I snapped, Looking up to see who had stopped me from starting my Jog.

"Woah, Woah, Woah." He said, his blue eyes gazing down at me. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Randy said.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I didn't realize it was you." I apologized.

"Yeah, i noticed."

"So what's up?"

"Nothing, I was just about to head over to the gym. Where are you off too?"

"Just going for a morning jog before I have to head over to the Arena."

"All by yourself? Where's Dave?" He asked. I let out a sigh.

"I don't know. Doesn't matter to me." I shrugged, walking towards the door. _'Just get me out of here.'_ i thought to myself, wanting to get away from Randy. It wasn't like i didn't like the guy, because i did, but he always asked to many questions, and what made it even worse was the fact that i never had been a morning person, and he was asking too many questions at the wrong time.

"Hey, wait up." he called following me.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked, starting to get a little annoyed as i slipped one ear bud into my ear, picking up my pace.

"It's not as important as making sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine, alright? Go do what you gotta do, i'm a big girl, i can handle this myself."

"Next time why don't you say that in a little more convincing tone?" He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Come on, Angie. Talk to me." I pulled away and slipped the other ear bud into my ear. "Just go away Randy, That's all that i need from you right now." I hit play on the IPod and took off running. Maybe He'd get the hint that my morning Jogs are exactly that, They're MINE and i like to take them alone.

Nope, he couldn't take a hint, Because he was trotting right along beside me. I looked over at him, shook my head and picked up the pace. I could see his lips moving, but i didn't hear a word he was saying.

"I can't hear you!" i shouted, pointing to the ear buds. He kept talking, until after about half of a mile i stopped and glared at him, removing both ear buds from my ears.

"What on earth are you saying?"

"I said," He began, stopping to take a couple of breaths. "I'm not going anywhere until you talk to me."

"Too bad, i'm not in the mood to talk." I proceeded to put the ear buds back in, but he stopped me.

"Come on, Angie. I'll follow you if i have too, but you're quick and i'm not sure that i can keep up with your running."

"Sucks to be you, huh?"

"Angelina." He said sternly. What was with these men? They knew i hated that, yet they always had to do it.

"Look _Randal,_ It's nothing." He hated being called Randal just about as much as I hated being called Angelina. Ha, two could play that game.

"Obviously it is something or else you wouldn't be avoiding it so much."

"Who said that i was avoiding anything?"

"Who do you think you're fooling? Cause it sure enough isn't me."

"There's nothing wrong, Randy."

"Did you and Dave get into another fight last night?" He asked.

"No."

"So there was no fighting at all?"

"No, Randy. Dang, why do you always have to assume that?" Randy was the only one i basically opened up too, which was the biggest mistake i could of made,  
because this man didn't know how to drop a subject period.

"Because the only time i ever see you Run like this is when you're running from something. He had to hurt you in some way." He pressed the subject even further, trying to get me to give in. I sat down on the edge of the sidewalk and put my IPod in my pocket.

"Honestly Randy, it was nothing."

"Angie..." His voice trailed off. I just looked at him, not saying a word. "Fine, i can tell that i'm not going to get anything out of you, But could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"If this keeps up, Don't put up with it any longer." Inside, i wanted to just scream at him. He acted like i had much of a choice. What was i going to do,  
Leave Dave? I wasn't too sure that i had the strength to do that. Yes, Dave had been hurting me alot lately, but i loved him, and sometimes when you love someone you put up with things you normally wouldn't.

"Alright, I promise."

"I mean it, Angie. You don't have to put up with him just because you feel obligated too. I get the fact that he's your husband, but if he loved you, He'd Treat you better. He'd make sure you knew that he loved you, and you wouldn't always feel the need to run from your problems."

"Not to be rude or anything Randy, but Shut up. You're not helping." I said, trying to hide my laugh. He smirked and nodded, leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Alright, I get the picture, I need to back off."

"Gee, ya think?"

"If you need anything though, you know where to find me." He said. I nodded as he stood up and offered his hand out to me. I accepted as he pulled me to my feet.

"I'll see you later, Angie."

"You betcha."

* * *

**There you go, Chapter two. The next Chapters going to be kinda Drama filled. I haven't gotten it typed up yet, but i plan on having that done tonight and up by tomorrow, so look for it. but please, feel free to review.**


	3. The truth

**Author's Note: No, my story is not accurate to Dave's current/previous life. This is my own story, my own flow, my own way. I had an idea, and i liked it, so i put it into a fan fic and went with it. Now, it's up to you if you like it or not, Just don't think i'm some kind of newb that doesn't know anything about Dave bautista, because trust me, i know alot about this man. **

**Plus, Angie, Angel, Angelina or whatever i have certain characters refer to her as too is no knock off of The Angie that Dave happened to be married too. Thanks. :)**

After running into Randy, it got my mind thinking crazy things, but i tried my best to shove those thoughts out of my head and focus on something more important,  
Although all that kept running through my mind was the fact that Dave left early, and i didn't know where he was. The thought of calling him had crossed my mind, but i didn't want him to think i was checking up on him, Yet i went for it anyways.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

_"I'm sorry, the number you have dialed is currently unavailable, and the mailbox is full. please try later."_ Lovely. His mailbox was full, so i couldn't leave a message. That stupid computer they had that talked for the generic mailbox answering machine always got on my nerves, I mean come on, was it really so hard to record your own? I shrugged it off, and assumed he was busy which was why he wasn't answering.

**Later on at the Arena...**

I had been running late, which i knew would catch me a lecture from someome sooner or later, but i really wasn't in the mood to care to be quite honest. I hadn't heard from Dave at all, which had me a little on the worried side, but i still kept telling myself it was nothing. I was sitting in the catering room, sipping on a bottle of water, just trying to sort out my thoughts.

"Hey you." I looked up to see none other than John Cena slipping into the booth across from me.

"Can i help you?"

"You might actually be able too."

"Okay...?"

"Could you point me in the direction of your husband? He borrowed a few CD's of mine that i'd like to get back."

"He isn't here tonight, He had a flight that left at noon."

"For real?" John had a puzzled look on his face. "Where did he have to go too? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

"He had an autograph session to attend too." I said with a shrug. John was shaking his head now as he took a sip from his gatorade bottle, and then screwed the cap back on.

"How is that? Vince wanted to meet with The entire roster, with no exceptions, tonight after the show to go over some future plans and stuff like that."

"That's tonight?" I already knew the answer to my own question though. How could i be so stupid? I should of known that Dave was lieing the minute he said he had to leave at noon, because John was right, We did have a meeting after the show tonight.

"Yeah, good thing i reminded you, huh? You could of been in alot of trouble if you didn't show up." I didn't say anything. I could feel the color draining from my face, and i was beginning to feel light headed. He lied, and i didn't even see it. How could i let that slip by?

"Angie? Angie Hello?"

"Huh?" I said snapping out of my thoughts and looking at him.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, i'm just peachy."

"You sure? You look kinda pale." He said tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah, i'm fine."

"You don't look fine..." His voice trailed off.

"No, Really." I said forcing a smile onto my face. "I'm fine, i promise."

"Alright then." He said standing up. "If that husband of yours shows up, tell him im looking for him alright?" I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from doing one of two things: Either get that heartbroken look on my face and tear up, or say something i knew i'd regret. I kept biting the inside of my cheek until John was gone, and then i let out a sigh. Where could Dave be? There was only one way to find out the truth, right? So it was off to Vince's office that i went.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Come in!" i heard a voice yell on the other side. So, i went in. Vince motioned me over to his desk, keeping his eyes on his paper work that was in front of him.

"Vince," I began as i sat down to the chair he was motioning at. "I Need to ask you a question."

"Alright, Shoot."

"Did Dave have an autograph session to attend to that would cause him to have to leave at noon?"

"No, I gave him the night off but he had nowhere to be business wise except for the meeting tonight. Why do you ask?" I let out a frustrated sigh as Vince gave me all the information and proof that i needed.

"That's just what he told me." I said softly.

"Why would he lie to you like that? That's crazy."

"Tell me about it. What's even more crazy is that i was too stupid to catch on when those words came out of his mouth."

"Dave may be a quiet man, but he has a way of saying things in a certain way that would make anybody believe him, Even i've fell for it at times,so don't beat yourself up over this."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say." I muttered. And it was the truth, Dave and I didn't go airing our business to the whole company, or even to the whole world. The only person that knew was Randy, and I'm sure he let John in on it as well, But They were both good at keeping secrets so i had nothing to worry about with them.

"I'm sorry, come again?"

"Nothing. I better be going, though. I wouldn't want to be late for my match that's up here in a bit, now would i?"

"Oh no, of course not. We can't keep the fans waiting."

So the cat was out of the bag. Dave lied, which wasn't a surprise to me at all, yet i couldn't help but feel a little hurt from being lied too. But the main question that was playing over and over again in my head was Where on earth could Dave be? I had no idea, to be honest. Maybe he just wanted some space. Yeah,  
that had to be it, right? Well, it's what i was going to make myself believe for the time being anyways.

* * *

**I'll be honest, I had better expectations for this chapter, But i made up for that in the next one, i swear to you that i did. -cough first real fight scene cough- hehe. But you guys ROCK. Keep reviewing and i'll love you forever. :D**

* * *


	4. Walk Away

**Author Note: Again, this story is in NO way accurate or compareable to Dave's real personal life. If it seems so, i'm sorry, because i'm not meaning for it to be. I'm trying to make this my own thing, so just work with me.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed, and remember, keep those reviews coming. you guys are freakin' awesome. :D**

My match went great, Although i think i was a little too rough on Maria. I was frustrated with Dave, and i was frustrated with myself, and i kinda took it out on her in the ring, but i made sure to apologize to her afterwards.

"Really, Maria. I'm sorry about that."

"it's alright, Angie."

"I just feel so bad about that though. I didn't mean to be so rough."

"Look, it's fine. Besides, you just helped toughen me up a bit." She smiled.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh yeah!" she said. "I've never been better." the sad thing was, she wasn't kidding. Obviously she enjoyed it for some freakishly odd reason, but i just shurgged it off and excused myself, making my way back to my locker room. I opened the door, followed by letting out a shriek. I didn't expect for someone to be in there, expecially him.

"Dave!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, angie."

"I will not calm down!" i said holding my hand over my chest. "You just scared the living day lights out of me."

"My bad."

"Yeah, you're right, it was your bad."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Dave, let's just get straight to the point here. Where were you?"

"I told you where i was." he said, standing up from the bench where he had been sitting.

"A Meet and greet, right?" I said, just trying to see if he'd lie to me again.

"Yes, exactly."

"I thought you wouldn't be back until morning though...?"

"Vince called and wanted me back here right away."

"That's funny.." I said crossing my arms. "I spoke to Vince earlier."

"Where exactly are you going with this, Angelina?"

"You lied to me, Dave." I whispered.

"I didn't lie to you about anything." He said moving over to me and putting his hands on my waist. "How did i lie, baby?"

"First of all," i said removing his hands from my waist "Don't touch me right now. And second, Don't call me baby either. And third, Vince confirmed the fact that you had no Autograph session, No Meet and Greet, No nothing scheduled at all. All you had was the day off."

"So you were checking up on me?" He asked shaking his head. "What's with you and all of these trust issues?"

"Dave, you haven't given me one good reason to trust you lately!" I yelled. Okay, maybe i shouldn't of raised my voice, but he had it coming.

"Who told you to check up on me in the first place?"

"Nobody, i'm not stupid, dave. I can figure things out. "

"I never said you were stupid, Angie. I just know that unless somebody's putting these ideas and doubts in your head, you wouldn't be coming up with these crazy accusations like you have been lately." Umm, excuse me? Was he telling me i wasn't smart enough to know when someone was lieing to me?

"I had a little chat with John earlier." I began before he cut in.

"John? John Cena?"

"Yeah-"

"I should of known." He growled.

"Oh no, John didn't say one bad word about you. All he asked me was where you were, because he wanted to get some CD's back from you or some crap like that"  
I explained. "But when i told him you were out of town, he told me that was impossible, because we all had to be at Vince's huge meeting tonight after RAW" I continued. "And then it dawned on me that there was that meeting tonight, and there was no way Vince would have you flying out for An Autograph session On a night like tonight."

"This is unbelieveable." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"This. Is. Unbelieveable." He said more clearly.

"And why is that?"

"Because, you just don't understand, and you know what? i'm beginning to realize that you never do understand anything anymore." He said taking a step back from me.

"What is it that i'm not understanding, Dave?" To that, he had no response. He just shook his head and walked towards the door.

"Oh yeah, walk away again Dave, That's all you're good at anymore." I knew those were the wrong choice of words, because i knew it hit him hard. I could see the pure anger in his eyes, knowing that i brought up old memories from the past of his dad walking out on him and his mom when he was younger.

"Walk away?" He scoffed. "Trust me, you're making it easier everyday to do." And with that, he slammed the door, leaving me even more lost and confused than i was before i confronted him about lieing.

* * *

It had been two days since our latest fight, and I hadn't heard from Dave at all. All i had been doing way laying in bed in the hotel room, hopeing that he'd come through that door, just so we could work things out. I know that we both had a few days off, but i didn't imagine we'd be spending them like this. I mean,what if he didn't come back? What if i really was that easy to walk away from?

I heard a knock at the door and groaned. It couldn't be Dave, because if it was then he could of gotten in with his Key card. Unless, he had lost it. There was still hope inside of me, so i got up to answer the door.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Randy grinned. Boy, was he a morning person or what?

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What was that for?"

"For you to go away." I said as i began to shut the door.

"Not a chance." He said stopping the door with his foot. I let out a sigh and left the door cracked, walking back over to the bed and crawling back into it, not caring if Randy saw me in such a miserable state or not. He let himself in and sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Listen, people have been calling me." He began, "Their worried about you. They said you haven't been picking up your phone and not responding to them, which is why im pretty much surprised you answered the door for me just then."

"I just didn't feel like talking to them."

"aww, and you wanted to talk to me? That makes me feel special."

"Don't get too carried away there, Orton." I muttered. "I thought you might of been Dave."

"Ahh, you and him got into it again?" I turned so that i was facing him and curled up a little more, nodding at his question.

"That explains it then."

"Huh?" I was confused now.

"A few of the guys were at a club last night, and they saw Dave there getting drunk, although they said he was past the state of being just Drunk. He was more like smashed to the point of no return."

"Lovely." i muttered.

"Well, don't worry. I think that He crashed in John's room last night."

"Are you sure of this?"

"Well No, not exactly but-" i didn't even let him finish his sentence before i was up and out of there, on my way down the hall to John's room.

"Angie." Randy called.

"Look Randy," I turned to face him "It's worth a shot, right? If Dave's there, I'd just like to know that he's alright."

"You don't understand though."

"What is it that i'm not understanding?" i asked reaching the door. "You don't make any sense."

"Angie, please. I'm begging you, don't do this to yourself. I can tell you now, John isn't in there."

"Randy, It's John's hotel room, why wouldn't he be in there?" I shrugged it off and knocked on the door.

"John crashed with me last night." He said shaking his head. "Come on, angie. Let's just go back and i'll order you up some breakfast and explain it to you then." He was basically pleading with me now. I stood there shaking my head, knocking again. There was no way i was just going to go back if Dave was in there.

I could hear footsteps on the other side now, and a groan as well as the door slowly was being pulled open. "Angie?" the voice whispered.

"Dave?"

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"Not now." He muttered, slowly slipping into the hallway and shutting the door behind him. "Now is not a very good time."

"Dave, we can't keep putting this off."

"No, Angelina. I'm not discussing anything with you now. This isn't the place to discuss any of this."

"Why not?" and before Dave had the chance to answer, a familiar face stood in the doorway, half clothed and half asleep.

It was Candice Michelle, A girl that i considered one of My best friend. _My_ best friend was in Dave's room? What was going on here?

* * *

Dun dun dun. Tsk tsk tsk on Dave's part. My intentions are very good with the cliff hanger, trust me, i have a feeling that you'll like where the next chapter leads too. ;) hehehe. Remember, review if you like it. :)


	5. The ultimate truth

"Angelina," He began "It isn't-"

"It isn't what?" i said crossing my arms. "Let me guess, it isn't what it looks like, right?

"No, it isn't what it looks like at all, i can explain."

"Save it, Dave. You just proved me right. Everytime i would accuse you of cheating, you'd ask me where my proof was. Well guess what, Dave? I've finally found my proof."

"Angie," Candice said stepping towards me. "I'm sorry about this, you shouldn't of seen us like this."

"Save it for someone who cares, or better yet, save it for the next person that's willing to sleep with you."

"Angie, Just listen, please?" She said softly.

"Nuh uh. You two are going to listen to _ME_ for once, expecially you Dave. You both betrayed me, and as far as i'm concerned, Candice, you no longer are my best friend. And as for you, Dave." I said looking down at my wedding ring. "You no longer can call yourself my husband." I slipped the ring off, and rolled it around in my hands before i threw it at him. He caught the ring and looked at in disbelief.

"Angie, Don't do this. I'm begging you not too." with a disgusted look on my face, i shook my head and walked away.

"Angie!" I couldn't tell if it was Dave or Randy calling me, but to be honest, i didn't care. I entered my own hotel room and slammed the door shut. I couldn't believe that i just threw my wedding ring at Dave like that and walked away. But in ways, it was like he walked away and gave up first, because he was the one that was caught cheating. _UGH_. The thought of those two disgusted me. i hated them both right now, and all i wanted to do was crawl into my bed and die.

and that's exactly what i did. Except, I didn't die, although i did wish that i could die right then and there, but that was pretty impossible since someone started knocking on my door.

_knock, knock, knock._

Whoever that was better think twice before they thought about knocking again, because i honestly was not in the mood for any explanations or pep talks to try and cheer me up.

_knock, knock, knock._

"Go away!"

"Angie," The voice called from the other side. "Please, let me in. I just want to make sure that you're alright, that's all." It was Randy. I heard the door being pushed open, even if i hadn't told him to come in, obviously he thought it was okay, but i wasn't going to argue with him over that, i had too much on my plate as it was.

"Hey," He whispered as he sat down on the edge of my bed again. "You holding up alright?" i shook my head that was buried into my pillow. What kind of a question was that? He just witnessed everything that had happened, so he already knew that i wasn't holding up alright.

"Listen, you don't have to say anything, Just listen to me alright?" He said as he softly rubbed my back in small circles as an attempt to comfort me. I nodded as i tried to hush the sound of my crying, because i didn't want to seem like some cry baby that couldn't fight her own battles. I was far from that.

"If everything that we just witnessed really was what it looked like, then i'm sorry you had to find out that way, but in some ways i'm glad it happened just because i know that you can do better than that. You don't deserve to be hurt that way, and if that's the best Dave can do then he never deserved you to begin with." He was laying beside me now, still trying to comfort me in anyway that he could because my crying was getting harder and harder to hide.

"I'll be honest, i wanted to punch him in the face back there." He continued. "But i knew it would only make things harder on you."

"I just...i can't...this is so.." It was hard for me to get the words out, which only made me cry even more.

"Shh, My angel. Just go to sleep, maybe you'll feel better in the morning."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Would you like for me too?"

"I really don't want to be alone tonight." I whispered turning my head to face him and wiping my tears away.

"I'll be right here when you wake up then."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I'll even pinky promise." He said holding out his pinky. This made me smile. It had been forever since anybody had pinky promised anything with me, and to be quite honest it made me feel like i was a kid again, but i still thought it was so freakin' cute. I wrapped my pinky around his, and left it that way as i shut my eyes.

"Randy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you..so much." i managed to whisper.

"You're more than welcome, Angel."

* * *

The following morning, i could feel Randys arms wrapped around me. I snuggled in closer to him, burrying my head into his chest just trying to take in his scent and the way it felt to have someone holding me like this again. I honestly couldn't tell you the last time Dave, my so called husband, had held me this way and it just felt so unbelieveably nice to have a man's arms wrapped around me.

"Mmm." Randy was stirring now, still half asleep. I kept my eyes shut and tried not to move because i didn't want to wake him.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?"

"You awake?"

"Just five more minutes." I whispered clutching onto his shirt. He tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"You take as long as you need." Was he thinking clearly? If he honestly gave me as long as i needed, then we'd be laying there forever. I opened my eyes slowly to see Randy with his eyes still shut. A smile tugged it's way onto my face, because he looked so adorable when he was still half asleep.

"Randy." I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You can open your eyes now."

"Hmm?"

"You don't have to pretend to sleep any longer."

"Who said i was pretending?" He smirked and opened his eyes. I looked at him with tired eyes, not sure of what to say. I hadn't slept much the night before, i kept tossing and turning alot and everytime i thought of Dave, I could feel the water works beginning, so i tried to push that thought out of my head.

"Did you sleep well? You seemed kind of restless."

"I didn't sleep much, but i hope i didn't keep you up."

"Don't even worry about." He smiled. I looked down at our pinkys which were still wrapped around each other, and i assumed it had stayed that way the whole night. It brought a small smile to my face which made Randy curious.

"What are you smileing about?" He asked. I glanced down out our pinkys and he got what i meant, causing him to smile as well.

"I never let go."

"You didn't?" I asked.

"Nope." My smile turned into a frown and then I sighed, looking at the finger next to my pinky which no longer held the place of my wedding ring.

"It hasn't sunk in yet, has it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Everything that happened last night..." His voice trailed off.

"No, Not quite." I whispered softly. "And i'm not sure when it's finally going to hit me that it's actually over now. I mean, what i found out last night was just alot to take in, i guess. Too much for one night anyways." I ran my fingers through my hair and looked over at Randy.

"Honestly, I can't thank you enough for staying with me last night, but right now I just kind of need to be alone so i can think things through and try to get a grip of what happened."

"I completely understand, You take all the time that you need except-" He paused.

"Except what?"

"If at around, i don't know, let's say seven-ish you're feeling up to it, Maybe we could have a movie night." He shrugged. "I thought it might cheer you up a bit. We could have ice cream, candy, chips, soda...anything that you want. I hear that junk food kinda helps the broken soul." He laughed nervously.

"You're going all out, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I have one condition, though."

"What would that be?"

"Rocky road ice cream. Enough said." I let out a slight laugh.

"Well that was already a given, Rocky Road Ice Cream is the best ice cream under the sun, and tonight wouldn't be complete without it." He said laughing.

"Then consider it a deal."

"I'll see you at seven then?" He said getting off the bed and standing near the foot. I sat up and nodded.

"I'll be here, but don't you be late." I said tossing my pillow at him. "Now get out." I laughed.

"No need to be pushy, i'm leaving." He laughed.

Maybe this wasn't so bad, atleast for the moment anyways. I knew once the heart ache actually sunk in and i realized what had happened i'd be a wreck, but for right now, as long as i had Randy to keep my mind off of things, I knew that i'd be fine.

_But deep down, i knew that in time, my world was going to be turned upside down._

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. I'm going to start working on the next chapter tonight and hopefully have it up by tomorrow. Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys seriously are awesome. And remember, keep those reviews coming. :)**


	6. Beginning of the downfall

So Being alone wasn't everything that i had wanted. Infact, i was hating being alone. The sound of the empty hotel room just kept reminding me that i actually was alone now. It started to sink in and the more that it sunk in, the more i found myself finding it harder and harder to accept. I glanced over at the clock, which was something i had been doing alot of because time couldn't pass fast enough. 7:27 p.m. Randy was late.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring._

_"Hey, you've reached the answering machine of the legend killer. Im not available, so leave a message."_

_beep._

"Randy, It's angie. You're late, and im not sure if you forgot or what's happened...But i need to get out of this hotel room, so i'll be out. Just call me whenever you get the chance."

And with that, it was off to the nearest bar that i could find. What better way to forget everything than with a good ol' martini?

* * *

Okay, so i ended up having more than _just_ a martini. It was more like 3 martini's, a few shots of vodka, and i had lost track of how many beers i had. But hey, atleast i was forgetting everything, and that was the point in me going to this stupid bar anyways, right?

"Miss, don't you think you've had enough?"

"No sure."

"No sure?"

"I mean not...sure."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"My name ish angenia..i mean, angelia-Crap, thats not ish either..my name ish..ish..Angie! that's it."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but i'm going to have to cut you off."

"Whaaa? tats crazy! im not dhrunk."

"Look, It's the bar's policy not too-"

"Your cuttin' me off because im ish a woman, aren't you? You think tat just cause im a erm- lady i cant hold my liquor!"

"Angie?" I turned around to see John Cena.

"Johnny! my dear, dear fwiend!"

"I assume you know her?" The bartender asked John.

"Yeah, she's a good friend." John said nodding.

"Well, your friend is drunk. She's slurring her words, and she can barely even pronounce her own name so-"

"Dats crrrazy! I can so say my name! its..its.. angina! i mean, angeliea...oh shoot."

"That proves my point right there." The bartender said. "Can you make sure she gets home safely? I dont want her life to be on my hands." John let out a sigh, shakeing his head disapprovingly at me and then nodding towards the bartender.

"Angie," John whispered as the bartender walked away. "Why are you here? Randy's been looking all over for you."

"R-Randy?" I stuttered. I was completely gone, folks. I didn't know left from right, up from down, or the sun from the moon. Thats what too much alcohol will do to ya. "He's a lieing, cheating jerk!"

"No no no. That's DAVE that's the lieing, cheating jerk. Not Randy."

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes, angie."

"Nuh Uh!"

"Angie-"

"Dontchuu lie to me mistur. i know who ish the one that broke my heart." i said hiccuping.

"Come on, lets get you back to the hotel. Maybe if we walk there you can walk some of this off."

"if you say so..uhh..uhh..what ish your name again?"

"John." He muttered, throwing my arm around his neck so i could lean on him for support.

"Oh tats right! You're Johnny!"

"Angie, How much did you have to drink exactly?"

"Just a lil bit."

"A little bit, huh?"

"Uh huh." I was stumbleing a little, even if John was allowing me to lean on him for support. i looked up and gasped, and then pointed towards the sky. "Look Johnny! its the eh..sun..with stars?" i shook my head. "Oh no, thats not good...the sun isnt suppost to have stars."

"Angel, It's the moon."

"Ish too bright to be the moon, silly. Ish gotta be the sun."

"The sun doesn't have-Angel!" before John even had a chance to finish his sentence, down i went. I was passed out from consuming way too much alcohol, and everything from that point on was pretty much a blur.

* * *

"Randy? Yeah, it's me. Look, I found angie in a bar so drunk that she couldn't even say her own name. I brought her back to your hotel room since you-know-who is still in mine." He paused. "Yeah, you should get here quick. She's still passed out at the moment, but i know that once she starts to come around and everthing becomes clear again, she's going to need you, man." John hung up and sat down in a chair across from the bed where i was laying passed out. About 15 minutes later, the sound of a card key being swiped and accessed was heard and the door swung open.

"How bad is it?" Randy asked shutting the door behind him quietly.

"She was smashed, dude."

"Completely?"

"Oh yeah, she was acting like a looney tune. She thought the moon was the sun, she thought that you were the one who cheated on her, She couldn't even say her own name."

"Wait, what? She thought i was the one who cheated on her?"

"Yeah, that's how drunk she was. She confused you for Dave, and i tried telling her that she had the two of you mixed up, but with her being drunk and all..it was pointless." i was beginning to wake up from the black hole that had consumed me, also known as passing out, and i could hear voices but it hurt too much to move. My head was pounding, so i just layed there trying to focus enough to hear what they were saying.

"This is pretty much all my fault."

"How is that?"

"I was suppost to meet her at seven. We were going to have a movie night, but i got held up with a business call and i couldn't just hang up..." Randy's voice trailed off.

"Look, Dave's the one that broke her heart, not you. Stop blameing yourself, because when she finally does come around she's going to need you, and i do mean ALL Of you. I think it's finally hit her, you know, what Dave did and all."

"I think you're right, but you don't think this is going to become a habit, do you?"

"What? You mean her drinking?"

"Yeah."

"Only time can tell." John shugged. "You just have to hope she hasn't hit rock bottom." Randy let out a sigh as i began to move a little in the bed, letting out a groan.

"Ugh."

"Angie?" Randy said moving over towards the bed. "How are you feeling?" I winced at the sound of his voice. My head was pounding, probably the worst headache i could ever recall having in my lifetime and any sound just made it hurt worst.

"Shhhh." i hissed.

"What?" He asked a little quieter.

"My head..." i managed to get out. "Is killing me." Randy motioned for John to get some pain killers and a bottle of water.

"Here, take these. They'll help you feel better." I sat up in bed and took the pain killers as Randy had directed. I could see the regret in Randy's eyes, even if it wasn't his fault that i was in the shape i was in, and i could see the relief in John's eyes from being thankful that he found me when he did.

_but the worst part was that my downward spiral had only just begun._

* * *

**Sorry for the delayed update. It took me awhile to figure out how to write this chapter exactly how i wanted it to turn out. I played with the idea for hours, just making sure i got it right, and im satisfied with the way it all turned out. Keep those reviews coming, and thank you SO much to those of you that have reviewed. It means more to me than you could know. :)**


	7. Bad news

A Couple of Days had passed since my drunken night, and i hadn't been feeling very well. I couldn't keep anything down, the thought of certain foods made me want to barf, and certain smells made me feel sick. I brushed it off, assuming i had some kind of little virus that must of been going around.

"You ready?" John asked from the doorway.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." He said raising an eyebrow. Thats when it dawned on me. It was time for us to take a flight to the next city, and Randy had to leave the day before because he had a few autograph sessions to attend to, but he told me to stick with John until i got to the city, then me and him would meet up again. I let out a sigh and reached for my suitcase and nodded.

"Yep, im all set."

"Here, i'll take that." John said reaching for my bag.

"No, I've got it." I snapped causing John to back away.

"Sorry, i was just trying to help."

"Erm.." I sighed again. "Sorry, i just haven't been feeling like..myself." I admitted.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, i'll be alright. But if i'm a bit snappy, just don't take it personally."

"Fair enough." John said nodding as we made our way to his SUV. The airport was just a few miles from the hotel, so it wasn't long until we were there, but we were still a hour early before we had to check in for our flight, so we didn't have much of a choice but to sit and wait.

"So..." John said.

"So?"

"You know that Dave's suppost to be on this flight as well, right? Can you handle that?"

"I'll be fine."

"That seems to be your answer to everything."

"Well i can handle myself, John. You're not my dad, you're not my baby sitter..Hell, that's all you and randy have been acting like lately when all i really want is for you guys to be my friend, is that too much to ask for?"

"No." John said quietly "I guess that's not too much to ask for at all."

"Thank you." I mumbled. "So from now on, we're friends, right?" He nodded in agreement.

"Now, since its not quite time to check in for the flight do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Ugh." I groaned. "No, im not hungry."

"But you haven't eaten all day."

"I can't keep anything down. Just the thought of eating makes me want to barf." John looked at me curiously, tilting his head to the side. "What?" I hissed, wanting to know why exactly he was looking at me. "I just have a virus."

"Well how long have you had this virus?"

"I don't know, off and on for awhile."

"Do Virus' even last that long? Don't they usually go away in a few days at the most?"

"Apparently not, John, because i'm still sick."

_Now boarding flight 129._

"Hmph." John said standing up. "Guess the flights boarding now."

"Obviously." I muttered.

* * *

Half way through the flight i was beginning to feel sick again. I was beginning to wonder what was_ really_ wrong with me, because none of this was making sense.

"Ugh." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" John asked glancing over at me.

"I don't feel so good."

"You mean to tell me you get sick on airplanes too?"

"No, not usually. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Maybe it's just that virus."

"Yeah, i guess." But the feeling just wasn't going away. I stood up from my seat and scooched my way across John's lap since Mr. I hate window seats whined about having any other seat besides the aisle seat.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm beginning to wonder if i am." I muttered as i made my way to the back. So far, i hadn't seen any sign of Dave which was good.It's not like i wanted to see him, cause he honestly was the last person on this planet that i wanted to see. I entered the bathroom, making sure to lock the door behind me. I kneeled in front of the toilet feeling sick again, and i stayed that way for i dont even know how long.

"Angie? You in there?" I heard a voice from the other side.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I stood back up feeling very light headed and slowly made my way towards the door.

"Are you feeling alright?" John asked. "You look pretty pale."

"Honestly? I dont know anymore."

"Look," John gazed around to make sure no one was around before he continued. "I've been thinking, and from what you've been telling me and from the way you've been acting, i think you're pregnant."

* * *

The rest of the flight i didn't speak to John. Not even once we got off the plane did i mutter one word to him. How could he say that? I wasn't pregnant, that was impossible.

"Angie!" John called. "Come on, Don't be like this. I was just trying to say that it is a possibility." I gave him a dirty look and kept walking. "You want to prove me wrong? Then take a test."

"I don't _need_ to prove you wrong, John."

"It's the only way that i'm going to shut up about it."

"What's that suppost to mean?"

"It means that if you don't take a test to prove me wrong, then im going to tell Randy and He'll force you to pee on that little stick."

"You wouldn't Dare!"

"Just watch and see. You know that i will." I let out a frustrated scream at John's annoyingness.

"Fine! I'll take the stupid test, where the frick is a drug store around here?"

"I'm sure we could find one pretty easily. If any town has one thing, you can count on them having more than a decent amount of Walgreens and CVS pharmacies."

"How do you know that?"

"Hello? I'm John Cena, i know everything." A slight smirk found it's way to his face as i sighed in frustration once again. Once John got the rental car, he took me directly to a drug store.

"Alright." he said as he unfastened his seatbelt "Lets go get this over with."

"Nuh uh." I said crossing my arms and putting my feet on the dashboard. "You want me to take the test, then you're going to go in there and buy it."

"Excuse me?! No way, i will not be caught dead buying a pregnancy test!"

"You'll either buy it or the test wont get taken."

"But that's bad for my reputation, Angie. If someone see's me buying that, then it wont take 5 seconds for the news to be all over the world, and then what do you know, magically everyone thinks i'm going to be a daddy."

"That's not my problem."

"Angelina." He said sternly.

"Johnathon."

"Angelina."

"Johnathon."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh yes i am."

Needless to say, John went in and bought the pregnancy test. I could see him through the glass looking around to make sure nobody was looking before he grabbed it up off the shelf and practically ran towards the cash register. Im not even sure if he waited around to get any of his change back because he was back in the rental within just a matter of seconds.

"Here," He said tossing the test at me out of breath. "Never again will i do that."

"Aww, was it really that bad?" I laughed. John gave me a look as he started the rental back up, arriving at the hotel shortly after. I tucked the test away in my purse because i didn't want anybody to see me carrying it. No need to get everybody thinking that i was pregnant when i knew i the test was going to turn out to be negative, right?

_Wrong._

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. That's all i can say for the time being hehehe. Review, thanks! :D**


	8. We could pull this off

"Johnathon!" I screamed.

"What?" He yelled back standing up off the bed.

"Oh my gosh..Oh my gosh. How can this be happening!"

"What's going on, angie?" I exited the bathroom holding the pregnancy stick in my hand revealing that it was positive "I hate you! You hear me? I absolutely hate you! You ALWAYS have to be right, why can't you ever be wrong?" John started to laugh which made me even more frustrated. "You think it's funny? You think that i want to be pregnant with a baby that's dad is a total jerk?"

"No, i guess not." He muttered. "But you have to look on the bright side, I mean-"

"What bright side? As far as i can tell, there is no bright side to this."

"A baby can be a good thing. Sometimes it helps people realize whats most important to them, you know? Maybe it can open Dave's eyes and show him what he's been missing, Maybe it will show him how much he screwed up."

"Don't you think it's a little to late for that? I don't want him to realize what he's missing, that ships done sailed my friend."

"Well it is his kid, right?"

"Of course it is, gosh. Its not like i was the one sleeping around, John."

"Well, i didn't mean to imply the fact that you slept around, i was just checking."

"What am i going to do?" I whispered as i sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well first of all, you're going to have to tell Dave." I began to object, but John held his hand up as an attempt to quiet me. "I know it may be the last thing you want to do right now, But he does deserve to know. In the end, not telling him is just going to make you feel worse."

"I can't do that, John."

"And why not?"

"I just can't, alright? And that's not me trying to be stubborn, im being serious."

"Well guess what? You don't have much of a choice. He'll figure it out sooner or later when he sees that bump start to show."

"Not if..." I let my voice trail off.

"Not if what?" He asked. I didn't say anything, i was just wrestling with a thought in my head that could either make or break this situation. "Come on, what are you thinking, cause to be honest im out of idea's here."

"Well, When Dave find's out that i'm pregnant, i'll just tell him that he's not the father."

"Angelina-"

"Just here me out here." I interrupted. "This could work." John didn't say anything, he just looked at me in disbelief and nodded for me to go on. "Alright, Well, Dave and i haven't been together intimately in quite awhile now, right?"

"Yeah, i guess it's been awhile...how would i know? It's not like i'm Dave, Or you."

"Well take my word on that."

"Alright, so continue on."

"I'm just going to make him think he's not the father for now, you know, just until i can get things figured out."

"Get things figured out? Angie, you're not thinking clearly as it is right now because what you're saying is making you seem nuts." He said shaking his head. "Besides, who are you going to get to go along with this crazy little scheme?"

"Well..."

"Well...?"

"I was kind of thinking that maybe you'd be willing to help me pull this off." I whispered.

"Wait, what? Excuse me?" John looked down at me as if i was growing two heads. Was the idea i just threw out there really that crazy? "You're out of you're mind, angie. There's no way that i'm going to be apart of that."

"Well who else do you suppose i ask? You were my only fricken' option."

"Ask Randy."

"I can't do that! Randy has too much of a heart to lie like that."

"And you're trying to say that i don't?"

"No, that's not what i'm saying, but you have more of an edge than Randy does."

"Randy has Edge, trust me, I know. Besides, what does that have to do with any of this?"

"You need to have a little edge in order for this to work, because in order for it to work, there's going to have to be a few lies told."

"There's going to be alot more than just a few. Do you realize what you're asking me to do here?"

"I do, and i know that i'm asking alot of you, but i really need your help, John."

"I really wish that i could help you out there Angie, but i just can't do that. Try running it by Randy, maybe he'll surprise you and go along with it, but i jsut can't do it." He said.

"No way," I said shakeing my head. "Once he finds out that i'm pregnant he's going to insist on me telling Dave, and i just can't do that right now."

"Fine, let's say that i went along with this for now, how do you think Randy's going to feel when he found out that his best friend slept with his current love interest?"

"His current _what_?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Randy's falling for you incase you haven't caught on to that, and i refuse to do that to my best friend." He said crossing his arms.

"How do you know that Randy is falling for me?"

"Hello? No guy would sit with a woman that just had her heart broken and allow her to hold onto his pinky all night long, cuddle up in his arms, and do lord knows what else the two of you did just so she didn't have to be alone."

"How did _you_ know about that?"

"Word gets around."

"Obviously Randy told you." I muttered.

"Obviously so, you're all he ever talks about, and he'll be more willing to accept the fact that you're having Dave's child rather than Having mine, and once the truth comes out he'd hate us both for lieing to him like that, and i don't know about you, but i really am not ready to lose my best friend just yet."

"Look, all i'm saying is that Randy wont go for this."

"Well neither am i."

"But John-"

"No, don't 'But John' Me, the answer is no and that's final."

"Why do you have to be such a prick?" I Muttered.

"A prick? Angie, listen to what you're saying to me and listen to what you're asking me to do. Do you know how that would effect my career and how much it would end up tearing both of our lives up once the truth finally came out? We'd never be able to pull this off."

"But that's the thing, we _could_ pull this off if you were just willing to work with me!"

"Oh yeah? And how is that?"

"You're not going to like the idea." I mumbled.

"It can't be much worse than any of your other great ideas." He said sitting next to me on the bed and turning his body so that he was facing me.

"Well, you have to promise not to like flip out on me for suggesting it."

"Alright then, i promise."

"Marry me." I said.

* * *

**What kind of author would i be if i didn't continue to leave you guys with awesome cliff hangers?! haha. Sorry for the late update, Once again i was struggleing with trying to write this chapter out and everything. I actually had the whole chapter typed out, but then i decided to take things a different way which only delayed things longer since i had to rewrite it, but i hope you guys are loving it. :)**

**I'm also almost done with the next chapter for "Trials of Love." so be looking for that as well. Other than that, just remember to review and stuff, ya know ya know. love ya! :D**


	9. So i guess that's a no, right?

"What?!" John said leaping from the bed where he previously had been sitting.

"You promised not to flip out." i reminded him.

"That was before i knew what you were thinking!"

"Hey, the deal was you didn't flip out on me, no matter what."

"Angie," He said shaking his head "I can't do that."

"Why not?" I asked. "You're always so close minded, John. It's like no matter what i mention you always shoot it down. Why is that? Is it because of me personally or something?"

"No, Angie. It has nothing to do with you as a person, but that's just asking too much of me. If i agreed to that, Not only would i become the most hated guy in the universe, I'd also lose my best friend and i'd probably have a death warrent from Dave as well." He paused and let out a sigh before kneeling down in front of me and putting one of his hands on my knee. "I care for you alot, you're one of the very few, yet very best friends that i have and for us to pull off a scheme like this would end up not only hurting everyone else involved, but it would kill our friendship as well and i refuse to let that happen."

"But i...i just don't know what to do." I whispered.

"Talk to Randy about this, alright? See what he has to say."

"Well i can't just bring Randy into all of this, there's too many feelings involved there."

"You make me sound like i dont care about you." He said softly.

"I didn't mean it like that, but you know how Randy is."

"Well i'm not saying for you to just ask Randy to Marry you, cause i still think that's a crazy idea, but you do need to tell him that you're pregnant and see what he thinks you should do."

"I already know what he's going to say." I mumbled.

"Just do it, Angie."

"Is that an order?"

"It might be."

"It better not be."

"Well it is." He smirked.

"I hate you." I groaned.

"Now just a minute ago you were asking me to marry you." He said standing back up with a slight laugh excaping his lips.

* * *

"Hey, angel." That familiar voice called as he entered the hotel room.

"Hey." I whispered as i sat up on the bed.

"You feeling alright?" he asked as he began to slip his shoes off.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Where were you?"

"I stopped and grabbed a bite to eat." He said shaking a bag in front of him. "I got you a cheeseburger with extra bacon, lettuce and onion and just a tad bit of mayo, just like you like it." He said as he began to remove the items from the bag.

"I Appreciate it, but i'm not very hungry."

"Why not? When i asked you if you were feeling alright, you told me you were fine.."

"Well, i am fine. I'm just not hungry." I said softly. "I really just need to talk to you."

"Alright," Randy said as he nodded. "Then let's talk."

"I think you should come and sit down first." I said, patting the spot on the bed next to me. Randy made his way over to the bed and sat down next to me. I turned my body so that i was facing him. "This isn't going to be very easy to tell you." i confessed.

"You know that you can tell me anything." He assured as he placed his hand on my knee.

"I know, i know. But this is just a bomb shell."

"What's going on, Angel?" I loved how he called me that. Although i was far from an angel, it was just the times where he put it into 'My angel' that kinda made me weak in the knees.

"I...I'm...I've..."

"You what?"

"I messed up."

"What do you mean?"

"Before Dave and i, you know, split up and everything we kinda..you know.."

"Had sex?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you think that's a little too much information for me to know?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe so, but I had been so preoccupied with trying my best not to start an arguement between me and him and i had been off of my birth control for awhile."

"How long is awhile, Angel?" To that, i had no answer. I just looked down and played with my fingers.

"Angelina." He said sternly, tilting my head so that i was now looking at him. "How long?"

"Erm..a few weeks?"

"A few weeks?!"

"Randy," I said softly. "Please, calm down."

"Are you trying to tell me what i _think_ you're trying to tell me?"

"Kinda.."

"It's a yes or no answer, there is no kinda when there could be a baby involved."

"Then the answer is yes." The room fell silent. Randy's jaw dropped a little as a look of shock came over his face. I didn't know what to say, and i had the feeling that he was just about as clueless as i was when it came to saying the next thing.

"How long have you known?" He finally managed to whisper.

"I found out this morning. John's the one that figured it out after i got sick on the plane and i refused to eat breakfast, and i'll be honest, i thought John had lost his mind when he suggested that i could be."

"Honestly, i don't know what to say. I mean, How could you be so careless?"

"Careless? Randy, i was fighting for my marriage, it's not like i was planning on getting pregnant."

"If you knew you hadn't been on the pill in a few weeks, why didn't you use a condom?"

"Because all i could think about was not losing Dave."

"That's not a very good excuse."

"Then what IS a good excuse to you? huh? Can you tell me what answer would satisfy you?"

"Randy, give me a break here." I said. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Look, i understand, alright? You slipped up big time though."

"Thank's for pointing that out.."

"I didn't mean it like that." He said softly.

"Regardless of how you meant it, i still thought you would take this alot better than just throwing everything in my face." I said as i schooched off the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"Obviously i have to do what John told me needed to be done?"

"And what is that?"

"I need to tell Dave."

"Like hell you do, not now atleast."

"I thought the same thing as you, Randy." I sighed. "But i can't keep it from him, that's not fair. There's no way around this, i made the mistake of allowing this to happen and now i have to live with it, so i have try to make the best of it."

"Atleast let me come with you." He offered as he got off the bed.

"I appreciate the offer, but i need to do this alone."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be alot better once he know's the truth."

* * *

**There you go, there's the next chapter. Hopefully i can have the next chapter up by tomorrow since i'm already half way down with it now. But remember, review and tell me what you think, who you'd like to see angie end up with and all that jazz. :)**

* * *


	10. Always be apart of me

Standing outside of Dave's hotel room as i prepared to break the news to him was one of the hardest things that i had done. I knew telling him this was either going to turn his world upside down or tear mine even more apart; i just wasn't quite sure which way it was going to work out yet, but i knew that it had to be done.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Who is it?" A deep, gruff voice came from the other side.

"It's angie." I hoarsly whispered. I could hear him shuffleing over to the door as quickly as possibly, fiddleing with the locks trying to get them undone.

"You never were too good with those locks now were you big man?" I said with a soft smile on my face as he finally got the door open. I grin found it's way to Dave's face as he looked me up in down, almost as if he was finding it hard to believe that i was standing there. I couldn't blame him though, i couldn't believe i was there either, because even though he had attempted to contact me since i caught him with Candice, i had been avoiding him at all costs.

"You want to come in?" He offered as he stepped back. I nodded and moved my way into the room, taking in Dave's scent as i passed him.

"I'm only here because we need to talk."

"I've been trying to convince you of that for awhile now."

"I don't want to talk about that, though." I said cringeing at the thought.

"Then what do you want to talk about?"

"Something that's alot more important than that."

"Alright, let's hear it then."

"I think you should sit down." Dave gave me a confused look but sat down in a lounge chair anyways. He leaned forward resting his chin on his palm and looked at me, waiting for me to continue on.

"I don't know where to begin or how to put this into words." I admitted. "But it's not something that i can keep from you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be honest," I continued to pace the room back and forth as i ignored his question. "This isn't a conversation that i thought i would be having with you after i told you i wanted a divorce. Infact, i thought it would be a much happier moment, and i can't say that i'm not happy about it, but i also can't say that i'm too thrilled about it either at the moment."

"Angie, you aren't making sense."

"I'll understand if you can't find it in your heart to accept what i'm about to tell you, because it's going to be a little difficult at first, but i just think that you have the right to know and everything."

"Would you spit it out already?"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"What?"

"Erm..you know. I'm having a baby."

"_Our_ baby?"

"Yep." I said as i put my hand on my stomach. "I'm carrying your child." Dave was silent for a moment. I guess he was just as shocked as i was when i found out, although i was more upset with John for having to be right than anything else.

"Wow." He finally said. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, but i just thought you should know." I let out a small sigh and turned to head towards the door. There was no point in me being there, i let it be known that i was pregnant with his child, and that's all there was to it.

"Angie." He said grabbing my hand. "Don't go, not yet atleast."

"There's nothing else to say though, Dave." I whispered as i turned to face him.

"But you don't have to go."

"But there's no reason to stay."

"There's always a reason to stay if you look deep enough for one."

"Dave," I said softly. "We're over, and not even a baby can change how much you hurt me."

"But you see, That's where you're wrong, it can change things if you're willing to let it."

"Well maybe i'm not willing."

"Why not? Everybody makes mistakes, Angie, I'm only human."

"I stayed true to you though, Dave. I wasn't out running around jumping from club to club getting drunk every night, and then stumbleing back to the hotel at 3 in the morning, now was i? No, i was sitting there by myself worrying about you." I could feel the tears behind my eyes, and no matter how hard i tried to stop them from coming, they came anyways.

"That was my way of copeing though. I didn't know how else to deal with the fact that our marriage was falling apart, And i couldn't sit around and cry and whine about it all the time, so i pushed it out of my mind and tried to act like it wasn't happening."

"Sit around and cry and whine about it? Is that what you thought i was doing?"

"No..." His voice trailed off. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You know," I said softly as i shook my head. "You're never going to change."

"Angie-"

"No, you're going to listen to me." I said sternly. "Just because this is your baby that i'm carrying, that doesn't mean that i can forget what you did to me and how much you hurt me. You slept with my best friend, Dave, And you're crazy to think that i'm going to allow you back into my life again."

"How do you know if I can change or not? You're not willing to let me back into your life."

"Why would I, Dave? So you can screw up this child's life? I think not."

"Whether you like it or not, I _am_ the father of that baby, and you can't shut me out of your life completely."

_How could i compete with that? Exactly, i couldn't. I yanked my arm out of his grasp and made my exit, feeling defeated at best._

* * *

**Tralalalala. There you go, there's the next chapter. :) It's kinda not what i was hopeing for, but ya know. You guys rock at reviewing, so keep up the good work and keep letting me know what you think of the story and everything. **

**Next Chappie hint: Randy's going to attempt to tell her how he really feels. Now, whether or not he actually goes through with it is a different story, you're just gonna have to read to find out. ;)**


	11. Take a Risk?

**Author's Note: Sorry if you guys had expected for Randy to tell Angie how he truly felt in this chapter like i told you he would, I just couldn't find a way to work that in at this moment. I thought of a more drama filled way, So Within the next few chapters though He'll tell her, don't worry.**

* * *

In the Days to come, I had been avoiding everyone at all Costs. Except tonight was different because tonight was RAW and i didn't have much of a choice but to see them. I couldn't keep running forever, i guess. And i knew that it wasn't very fair of me to ignore Randy, John, And Dave's phone calls and repeated text messages, but I just needed some time to myself.

I had talked things over with Vince about my pregnancy the day before over the Phone, and he agreed to Keep me on the show Doing Promo's and things on the side up until i really began to show and it was obvious that i was pregnant. I tried to talk him out of it, but he insisted on it so therefore i didn't have much of a choice.

I Entered the Arena through the back to try to stay on the down low. I was thankful when i slipped into my locker room unseen, because i just wasn't quite ready to face anyone just yet, but then I realized i didn't have much of a choice.

"Angie?"

"Dave?" I gasped whirling around. "What the heck are you doing in here?"

"Vince was never informed on the whole divorce thing, So he still has us assigned to the same locker room. I swear, I tried to get him to switch me to a different locker room because i knew this was going to be uncomfortable for you, But he said one night wouldn't kill us..." Dave's voice trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck glancing up from the floor to look at me.

"Well," I said letting out a sigh and dropping my bag onto one of the benchs "I guess we don't have much of a choice."

"I can try switching with John once he gets here, if you want."

"No." I said quickly.

"Okay...?"

"I Just kinda don't want to be around too many people now." I shrugged. To be honest, I hadn't seen John since the whole "Marry me." thing occured and i was still kind of ashamed about trying to get him to agree to that, and it would be even more awkward to share a room with him than Dave at this moment.

"Fair enough." Dave agreed taking a sip of water. "So, how are you feeling?"

"A Little tired."

"That's normal though, right?"

"I assume so."

"What about weird cravings?"

"What about them?"

"Have they kicked in yet?" He asked.

"Not really."

"I see..."

"Yeah..."

"Wow, Talk about things being awkward."

"Tell me about it." I agreed sitting down on the bench next to my bag. He sat down beside me, and to be quite honest, it was a little too close for my own comfort zone, but i didn't say anything, I just let him do the talking.

"I know you may not want me to, but just so you know I'm willing to help you anyway that I can through this."

"Thanks Dave, but-"

"Just let me finish, alright?" I nodded as he continued "That means if at 3 o'clock in the morning you have a craving for anything at all, I'll come running. If you're crying uncontrollably because your hormones are all out of wack for no reason at all, I'll be your punching bag. You can take your frustrations out on me. I'm here for you, Angie. If I can say one thing about myself; about us, It's that we were always there for each other when things got rough, And that's not going to change."

"Dave," I whispered looking up at him "You don't have to do that for me."

"I atleast owe that much to you."

"But i don't want you to think that it's going to make us, you know, get back together or anything."

"I'm not expecting that, Infact i'm not expecting anything out of this at all. All i'm asking is for you to give me one more chance to be apart of your life, Even as just a friend. Heck, you don't even have to consider me a friend if you dont want too, I'll just be some guy that always happens to be there."

"Really?"

"Yes, Really. I'll do whatever it takes to prove to you that i can change, you just have to believe in me."

"It hurts though, Dave. It hurts to look at you, It hurts to think of you, It hurts to be away from you, And to be honest im tired of hurting."

"You don't have to hurt anymore though."

"I can't just make it go away."

"Actually, you can. You just have to be willing to let me change things."

"You can't change the way that i feel, and you can't change the past."

"No, you're right about that, But i can try to make the future better."

"I know that this is your child that im carrying, And you're willing to do anything that you can to be apart of it's life, But i've come to realize that I just can't kick you out of his or her's life because you have just as much of a right to be there for this little one as i do, So don't just offer to support me for that reason."

"You really think I would put this offer on the table for that reason?" He asked laughing a bit and shakeing his head. "You're not the type of person that would do that, so I knew that was just a heat of the moment kind of thing, and trust me, I'm not doing this just so i can be apart of my own childs life, i already have that right."

"Dave, im not too sure about this." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Take a risk, Angie. I promise if you're willing to jump, then I'm willing to catch you."

* * *

**Eeks, Sorry for the delayed update.This chapter wasn't quite as long as i had wanted it to be. I just couldn't resist though, I needed to leave ya with another cliff hanger just because i happen to do that alot. Remember, Review and all of that good stuff and i'll love ya forever. **


	12. Everyone deserves a second chance

MAJOR **Author's Note: So here's the thing, Im kinda blank with this story at the moment. I have a bunch of idea's flowing in my head, but none of them seem to quite fit in with this Story. I might put this one on hiatus for awhile and pick back up on 'Trials of Love.' Just because I haven't worked on it awhile and it's appealing to me right now. Idk, let me know your thoughts on this?**

* * *

"Alright then." I finally said "We can be friends, Just as long as you know that's all we're going to be."

"I understand and I agree to those terms."

"I'm serious, Dave, I may be your wife on paper but that's it."

"Ouch. That stung, But i can't blame you. "

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, I can. It may take some time though, And i might slip up from time to time, But don't hold it against me."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that it's going to be a little rough at first to not treat you as my wife, But i'll manage."

"Maybe you should of tried treating me like your Wife Before you cheated on me." I mumbled.

"You never even gave me the chance to explain myself the night that happened, So you don't even know my side of the story. As a matter of Fact, You don't know anybody's side of the story."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Well maybe you need to hear it and then you wouldn't be so bitter about everything. You don't know what happened in that room that night, Or Why Candice was even there." I could tell that he was getting frustrated, so I decided to give in.

"Fine, Tell me what happened."

"It's a long story." He sighed. "But i'll be honest with you about it all if you're sure that you want to hear it." He looked over at me and I nodded for him to continue on. "She and I did have sex, but not for the reasons you would think." I let out a groan when he admitted to that, but He continued on anyways. "It had nothing to do with you being a bad Wife, because you were nothing but Amazing to me. You put up with all of my crap day in and day out, And half of it you didn't deserve."

"Dave-"

"No, You need to hear the rest of this. I get the feeling that you blame yourself for the way I had been acting and the way that i've treated you over the last 6 months or so, But that wasn't your fault. The married life was great for me at first, But recently it just got harder and harder to deal with, I mean, With all of the temptations that surround my life style and everything." The tone of his voice was soft and apologetic. "And when i got drunk at that bar that night me and Candice had our little one night stand, It didn't help that we had a fight previous to that."

"Why did you do it though?"

"I was completely smashed, And the only thought in my head was how I knew i was pushing you away to the point where I was going to lose you, And that made me want to drink even more. I didn't want to lose you, Angie, But I didn't know how to fix things between us, And i knew that you deserved better than me, So i just put the iceing on the cake so to speak."

"So you did it to push me away even more?"

"Yes and No. I didn't want to hurt you even more, And I knew that you deserved better than what I was giving you, So i did the unthinkable. I did something that I never can usually bring myself to do; I put someone Else's needs before my own."

"You only ended up hurting me even more though. What you did was like the Ultimiate betrayal, It cut me like a knife." I whispered.

"I realize that now, And That's why I'm so dead set on making things right with you, Even if you only can accept me as a friend and nothing more, I'd rather have that over you hating my guts anyday."

"I don't _hate_ you, I was just hurt by you."

"You're not too found of me either though, right?"

"Well..."

"Exactly my point, and I don't blame you for that either. I'm not too fond of myself either right now." He admitted "But I'm trying to change, It's going to take time But If I can get you to believe in me, Then I can believe in myself."

"I believe you, Dave." I whispered. "I believe in you." A smile spread across his face as he moved his arms around me to hug me. A small squeal escaped my lips as i burried my head against his chest with the biggest, most cheesiest grin on my face.

* * *

Once the night was over and it was time for every one to head out of the Arena, I grabbed my bag from The Locker room and headed towards the exit. Dave was called into Vince's office so he had to stay behind, But we agreed to meet up in the morning for Breakfast.

"Hey Stranger." I froze in my tracks at the sound of his voice.

"Randy," I began as i turned to face him "Hey."

"Avoiding me much?"

"I wasn't avoiding you, Randy, I just needed some space."

"It's alright, No big deal, I was just worried about you." He said as he shoved his hands into the front pockets of his Jeans.

"As you can see, I'm fine." I gave him a reassuring smile as I shifted my bag to my other shoulder.

"I know that now, But I was just curious about how things went with Dave when you told him about the baby."

"It was a little rough at first, But now that he knows It feels like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders, And He took it rather well so I don't have to stress about that anymore."

"So he's accepting about it and everything?"

"Yeah, He's being really supportive. He wants to be there for me as much as he can, but he knows that we're only going to be friends and nothing more. I made sure that I was clear about that."

"You're really going to let him back into your life after the way that he hurt you?"

"I'm at peace with that now, Randy. Him and I talked about it, And he told me everything. I've decided that it's over and done with, And it needs to be left in the past." Randy was quiet for a moment, almost like he was unsure of what he wanted to say next.

"So...Erm...Are you getting back with him?"

"Like I said, We're just friends. I'm working on trying to trust him again, Because I'm just not completely there yet. That's going to take alot of hard work and alot of time."

"Just be careful, Alright? I don't want him to hurt you again." I nodded as Randy gave me a quick hug.It felt like he was holding something back, I just wasn't quite sure what that was. To be honest, I liked the way Randy's arms felt around me. It made me feel so safe and secure, Like i had no worries in the world, And I knew that I wouldn't feel that way with Dave for awhile again.

* * *

**So, There's the next chapter. Remember to review and all of that super cool stuff. Oh, and make sure to read the Author's note at the top of the page incase you skipped over it. Thanks. :)**


End file.
